


Late Night

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Weecest, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home late and wakes up to a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

It was late when John got in. He checked to make sure his boys were safe and sound before kicking off his boots and going to bed. He didn't even bother to stop for his usual beer. He just collapsed onto the mattress. He wasn't sure how much later it was when he felt a small hand on his bare stomach. He groaned and looked down to see Sammy naked and kneeling between his legs. The boy had manged to unhook John's belt and slide his pants and boxers down without waking him.

"Whatcha doin' down there boy?" He asked groggily.

Sam stared up at John and made sure he was really awake before he took the head of his father's cock into his mouth. John gasped and barely stopped himself from bucking up into the small mouth. Sam sucked and pulled off with a solid 'pop'. He laved the head with little kitten licks.

"Uh uh, Sammy," He growled. "You woke daddy up for this. No teasing." He grabbed Sam by the hair and pushed him down onto his cock. Sam moaned and John's eyes rolled up.

Sam sucked moving his head up and down with his daddy's hand resting in his hair. He licked at the underside and felt his daddy grow hard in his mouth. He gagged as he moved lower to take more of daddy's cock into his mouth. He groaned in disappointment at finding he couldn't take the whole thing the way Dean could. He wanted to be as good as big brother. Dean could take the whole thing easy. Daddy always makes the best noises when Dean swallows him down.

John tugged on Sam's hair sending electric sparks of pleasure-pain through his body. "Pay attention," he warned.

Sam got back to work licking and sucking his daddy's cock. He rolled daddy's balls in one hand while his other fisted around the base of daddy's cock where his mouth couldn't reach.

“That's it, Sammy. Good boy,” John said gruffly.

"Daddy?" a sleepy voice called from the doorway.

"Dean," John replied, his voice gruff. "Come play with me and Sammy."

Dean crawled up onto the bed. His hair was messy from sleep and his eyes weren't quite focused. He perked up when he saw Sam's mouth wrapped around their daddy's dick.

"Oh, Sammy," he moaned. "So pretty, baby brother."

Sam looked up at him batting his big hazel eyes. Dean rubbed himself over his boxers.

"Come 'ere," John said to Dean. Dean crawled up beside him. John wrapped an arm around him and pulled him over for a long kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, he reached into Dean's boxers and pulled out his cock. Watching Sam on daddy's cock had him half hard. It didn't take daddy long to get him the rest of the way.

Between Sammy's enthusiastic sucking and Dean moaning into his mouth, John lost the ability to form words.

Sam knew daddy well. He pulled back until just the head was in his mouth just as daddy came. Sam caught it all in his mouth without spilling a drop. He pulled away, still holding daddy's cum behind his lips. He looked at Dean with a gleam in his eyes before he shoved his older brother over onto his back. 

Sam laid over him. Their cocks rubbed together as Sam pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean opened his mouth for his brother and daddy's cum slid from Sam's mouth to his. Dean came as he swallowed it down.

Then it was Sam's turned to be tackled onto his back. "Dean," he whined as Dean kissed a path down Sam's chest.

Dean laughed. "I've got you, little brother."

Dean leaned down and took Sam's whole cock into his mouth. "Dean!" he shouted. Ten seconds later and he was coming into Dean's mouth.

The boys crawled up the bed to lay next to daddy. Sam laid in the middle and had two warm arms wrapped around him from either side. All three fell asleep feeling warm and satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
